Always Be My Baby
by FunkyTinkler
Summary: I've waited for you for eight long years. And now that I've come back, where are you? You will always remain in my heart... A story about waiting for love, never giving up, betrayal and most of all, what love can do to you.
1. Teachers' Day

**Always Be My Baby**

Chapter 1: Teachers' Day

_This is a sad little story..._

_About a sad little girl..._

_Who waited, until the end_

_The End of Time._

"Natsume..." mumbled a little brunette in her sleep.

'_Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I suppose all of you already know who I am. Oh no, you didn't get it wrong. I am the Sad Little Girl. First, let me tell you my story...'_

**Flashback to September 1st 2000**

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_But you wanna be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_'Cuz I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die_

_NO!_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling 'cuz you'll always be my baby_

_Exerpt from Always be my baby- David Cook_

The whole crowd jumped to their feet and gave the band a standing ovation.

"And that is our last performance for today! Please give the band, Dark Fire, a larger round of applause!" exclaimed Sasuke, the emcee of the celebration, "Thank you for joining us this Teachers' Day. Hope you all have enjoyed yourself but it is time to go back to class to party our hearts out! Yeah!"

Mikan stood up and walked together with her classmates, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko, back to their classroom.

_'I need to find out the who the lead singer of Dark Fire is...' thought Mikan._

"Mikan... Oh, Mikan...!" shouted Anna and Nonoko as they tried to get Mikan's attention who seemed to drift off to _Howalon Land._

"Huh?" said Mikan in a daze.

_baka! Baka! BAKA! _Hotaru blasted her signature baka gun at the beautiful brunette as her back slammed against the opposite wall of the classroom.

"HOTARUUU!!" wailed Mikan.

"OMG! Are you okay, Mikan-chan? You seem hurt!" said Tobita Yuu with eyes the size of the moon.

"It's alright, I'm okay Yuu. Thanks for asking," said Mikan smiling from ear to ear.

"Phew... glad to hear that" sighed Yuu.

"AHHH!! NATSUME!! COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH?!"

"NO! GIVE IT TO ME INSTEAD!"

"NATSUME-KUN! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! COULD YOU PLEASE SIGN MY FAVOURITE T-SHIRT?"

'_Who is Natsume?' thought Mikan_


	2. Change Meeting

**Always Be My Baby**

_Chapter 2: Chance Meeting  
_

_Btw, I forgot to tell you that erm.. Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko are 10 now. Whereas Natsume, Koko and Mochu are 12. :D Happy Reading!_

'_Who is Natsume?' Mikan thought._

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" said Mikan chirpily. But when she turned to face her friends, she noticed all of them were gone.

"KOKO! YOU PLAY THE GUITAR REALLY WELL!" screamed the crazy fangirls, amongst them are Anna, Nonoko and the infamous Ice Queen, Hotaru, whose expression is one you can never tell.

_'Oh well... now where is this Natsume?'_

Mikan felt dizzy as the whole hallway was occupied with tons and tons of fangirls. She slowly squeezed her through and walked down the stairs. Suddenly she bumped into someone who is slightly taller than her. Chocolate brown eyes met crimson ones as she looked up at the person.

"AACCKK!!" screamed the loud-mouth.

"Shh!!" shushed the… not to mention, HOT guy in front of her. Then he looked around apparently looking for something and once he thought the coast was clear, he ran down the hallway and disappeared.

At the same time, the brunette stared dumbfounded as she thought about what had just happened.

SHE.HAD.JUST.BUMPED.INTO.THE.LEAD.SINGER.OF.DARK.FIRE

'_AARRGGHHH!! OMG!!' thought Mikan._

* * *

So… How is it? xP Hope it's nice… And yeah, I saw your reviews… THANKS GUYS!! You really brightened my day!! :D:D Btw, this is a very short chapter, I know. I just wanna leave some suspense... xD


	3. Crush?

**Replies **

**CookieMonsterr - Haha you have a point! Okay... Natsume doesn't sing THAT well... at this age... xP. ****BUT****, he knows the lyrics! Mwahahahaha... And he has many fangirls most likely 'cuz... he's HOT! hahahaha!!**

* * *

**Always Be My Baby**

_Chapter 3: Crush?_

The scene kept replaying in Mikan's mind again and again. _His crimson eyes... His nice, jet black hair... His... His... PERFECT HEIGHT!! _As soon as she reached home, she dropped her book bag on the floor and immediately ran to the kitchen to drink a glass of ice cold water... with salt! _Salt is so calming.. xP_ She then wandered up the stairs into her room and plopped down on the bed, in deep thought...

_'This guy sure is interesting...' _

_'I still haven't found out his name...'_

_'OMG!! I BUMPED INTO HIM!!'_

_'We were like soooooo close from kissing!'_

_'Whoa whoa whoa! These unholy thoughts get out of my head now!'_

Mikan sat up straight, as a sudden conclusion suddenly hit her.

'_Do I have a crush on him?'_

_'IMPOSSIBLE!!'_

_  
"Cause the possibility,_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me,_

_It's just too much, just too much!_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you..._

_You got me hypnotized! So mesmerized!_

_And I've just got to know!!_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?!"_

_David Archuleta- Crush_

* * *

Okay... two chapters in a day! I purposely made each chapter like soooo short 'cuz I wanna sort of insert a song into each chapter! And i'm not a good writer too... Feeling sad T.T

And I tried to inject abit of humour in this chapter too... but this story is not like meant to be FUNNY it's meant to be SAD so i didn't make the funny stuff too funny...

Instead they're like crappy xP

Why not let me insert a funny version of David Archuleta- Crush? xD My friend in school taught me this... xD

**David ArCRAPleta**

_Crap_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me **horrified**, so **terrified **  
And I've just got to know!!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or I'm **falling sick**?  
Is it real or just some more **crap**?

**LOL NO FLAMES PLEASE!! THIS IS JUST DONE OUT OF PURE ENTERTAINMENT AND FUN, AND IT IS NOT MEANT TO INSULT DAVID ARCHULETA IN ANY WAY. C'MON, I LUURRVE DAVID ARCHULETA TOO. BUT IT'S JUST MY FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH DAVID COOK, BUT SHE CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SHE LIKES THIS SONG BY DAVID COOK'S ARCH ENEMY. SO SHE JUST MADE A SPOOF VER. OF THIS SONG xP**

... hahaha this is one crappy chappie ...


End file.
